percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six of Doom
The one hundred twenty-sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Eight "Their names are Devon Rune and Dana Peroll," Iris said. "Athena was just about to collect them from the Salt River." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-SIX OF DOOM "And then you totally kicked their asses, right?" an excited Rune asked. "If only," Abby said. "Maybe if we had more of us, we could have won, but as it was..." "The one guy, Keith, he had a power we didn't see coming," Dave added. "He was like a mime. Built a box around me that I couldn't move. A box around Abby that he could move." "No," Dave shouted from inside the box. It was tight; he could barely move his legs. But there had to be a way out; there just ''had to be... "Emvrithí̱s Aura!"'' Dave's mind cleared of all unnecessary thought and filled with all the logical facts of the situation. The dimensions of the box he was in, the force of gravity acting on it to such a degree that he couldn't move... Wait, gravity was the only thing holding the box down? Right, Keith couldn't have made one of the cube's faces be below him; Dave was already standing there. "So, the box can't have a bottom," Dave said aloud to nobody in particular. "''Dýnami̱s Aura!" He summoned massive strength from his own self and lifted the box just enough to slip his leg out.'' "And now... for a good old kick." Dave shoved his leg upward as hard as he could and knocked the box into the air. There was a bit of a ''crunch when he hit the box, but he could worry about that later.'' He looked around. In the time it had taken Dave to get out of the box, Abby was already gone. "Did she die?" Rune asked. "Really?" Monica said. "You seriously have to ask that? Please, go on." Abby kept her eyes closed for a few seconds before dramatically opening them. The box she was in was a perfect cube. Its weakest points were the corners, though those would be tough to strike from inside. The people carrying the box... Their weak points would also be tough to strike from inside. Nothing to do but gather more information. "Where are you taking me?" she asked casually. One of them, a girl they now knew was named Roza, cleared her throat and began to recite. "The monster sits in wait to hide/ The greatest power lies inside/ Only the one who is the key/ Can gaze at reflections and not see." "Ahhh, a prophecy. And I take it you think you have it interpreted perfectly." "Yes," Keith said earnestly. "The monster in hiding is 'none other than Cerberus. You know he's kind of a necessary part of the Underworld. He, and the power needed to get him back to the Underworld, are both inside the Mirror Castle in Phrinn. The only one with the power to open the door is the one who can face the mirror and not see their reflection." "Makes sense. So what do you need me for? I sort of have the ability to see my reflection." "That's where I come in," Juanita said. She raised two fingers toward Abby. "''Leitourgía," she whispered. Abby felt a sharp pain in her skull and then... darkness. That was the only way to describe what she saw.'' "Hey, back off!" Dave's voice. "Dave!" Abby shouted. "There you are! Any chance you can kick this box open?" "No... sweat!" Dave roundhouse-kicked straight through the box, splitting it in two. "He's not human," Juanita assessed calmly. "I suppose it is possible to have the leg strength to break that box, but there's no way in Tartarus his leg could be intact after that." "And that's why you're in a wheelchair," Caitlyn realized. "You lost the use of your legs in order to break those boxes." "Yeah," Abby said. "And I think you've figured out what Juanita did to me. She removed my eyes so that I would be able to face the Mirror Castle and not see my reflection." "Why couldn't they just find someone who was already blind?" Dana wondered. "Or one of the monsters that doesn't have a reflection, or-" "They didn't have time to find the best, so they settled for what they had," Dave pointed out. "Anyway, it wasn't long after that that we stumbled onto this island, built these treehouses..." "You've been here for four years," Monica said. "For four years I was so close to you and didn't even realize it. Do you know what's been happening since you were here?" "No," Abby said. "Why? What happened?" "Well," Fred said without his usual smile. "You remember Skylar James?" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 8 April 2014. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:Eternal Destiny Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page